As a conventional numbering and imprinting machine for performing numbering printing on a sheet, for example, there is one configured to print a first number on an outer surface (one surface) of a sheet by means of a numbering cylinder of a first numbering printing unit while a sheet is held on an impression cylinder of the first numbering printing unit, then to transfer the sheet via a transfer cylinder to an impression cylinder of a second numbering printing unit and support the sheet on the impression cylinder, and to print a second number on the outer surface (one surface) of the sheet by means of a numbering cylinder of the second numbering printing unit, such that the numbering and imprinting machine can print two numbers on the one surface of the sheet (see for example Patent Literature 1).